


Mine

by elven_prophecy, Tiger_Lilly13



Series: Partners [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (Yautja) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Culture, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Interspecies, Jealousy, Knotting, Language Barrier, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Violence, Yautja, Yautja - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: 2yrs have passed since that glorious battle against the Queen...





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> There is dubious consent that borderline on rape, and there is blood and gore...
> 
> If you have an idea for a story but don't want to write it yourself, submit your commission [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Yautja_Prompts/signups/new)

Scar chirped to himself as he clicked buttons on his wrist computer, searching for her, always for her. For Lex. He'd been back on the Blue planet now going on a couple weeks. His hunt had been successful, the trophy collected and already mounted on his wall on his new ship. It had been two years since they had defeated the Queen in the valley of snow. Two years since he'd been caught by the elder pauking a ooman. He had wanted to keep her back then, but Lex had refused, and he hadn't been able to force her. She was his partner, not his pet. 

Lex wrung her hands nervously, her foot bouncing on the wooden floor as she sat on her couch in her apartment. He was coming over soon and she'd been looking forward to it all week. Matt was a sweet guy, compassionate, driven, intelligent. They had been dating for a few weeks now and she had finally invited him to come to dinner at her place. On the surface, it was supposed to be just dinner, but she knew that it would become more than that. This was her first boyfriend since… that day.

Oomans were too numerous, he thought to himself, annoyed, and then growled in success when he found a picture of her on the world wide web, the ooman networking.  _ Finally _ . He clicked more keys on his computer and accessed the database of the internet. He was glad for social media that oomans enjoyed, and that Lex partook. He was able to trace her to an area in the Americas. He turned the cloaking on his ship and programmed the coordinates for her city. He would have an easier time tracking her once he was on the ground. 

Dinner went rather well, a glass of wine each to ease the tension. He was handsome, strikingly so, but Lex couldn’t shake the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that he wasn’t… it didn’t matter. They were lounging on the couch, just talking; about his work at the foundation, about her new clients that had requested she take them up Pikes Peak in Colorado in a few weeks. The conversation was just filler, and Lex knew that she wanted to experience more tonight than an innocent chat. She laid her hand on his thigh gently and moved it up his leg. Her invitation clear, her meaning blatant.

Her town is huge. Tall buildings reach up like fingers from the ground, scraping at the sky. He maneuvered his ship to land him on top of a singularly taller building. A few keys pressed and his ship vanished from sight. He straightened and changed the visions in his mask to adapt. It was time for him to locate his female, his partner. She was somewhere in this city, waiting for him, and he would find her.

Matt was a good kisser, his tongue invading her open mouth and licking at her own. She swung her leg over his lap to straddle him and he grabbed her. She ground down on him, feeling his growing erection through his jeans as his hands rubbed over her back. Human contact, any contact really, after so long felt amazing since she had isolated herself from society. She was impatient. Lex broke the kiss, pulling back and whispering, “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

It took him a couple of hours to find her scent. It came from a large food item store surrounded by tall buildings. He kept himself cloaked as he switched the sights on his helmet again. She lived not far from here… he climbed up the side of a skyscraper, using his mask to scan the infrared signatures he saw through the wall as he climbed. None were her. Scar reached the top and crouched on the corner, the very edge, to look over the city. His mask scanning and zooming in on every single heat signature he could see. 

Clothes were off in seconds and they were tangled on the bed, his hands wandering freely all over her naked body. Lex leaned back and moaned, rolling her hips and lifting up and down on Matt’s cock as he groaned below her. She braced against his chest, the black, coarse hair scratching her palms. An intrusive thought invaded her mind, whispering cruelly in her ear. Matt was nothing like  _ him _ . Hair, soft skin, no claws, no scales. She mentally shook the thoughts of  _ him _ away. She was never going to see him again, and Matt didn’t deserve her thinking about another person – alien – while riding his dick. 

Scar tilted his head to the side as his mask zooms in on a building across from the one he was crouched on. Two oomans were coupling, in the room. He chuffed and was about to move on when his mask beeped at him. His view changed again. That was Lex. His tusks clicked closed, tightening over his mouth. There was an inferior ooman male beneath her… He growled low in his throat and straightened. It took him barely half a minute to climb back down, and he jumped halfway. He was climbing her building within seconds, fully cloaked. 

“That’s it, baby.” Lex squeezed her eyes shut, her thighs trembling as she cried out her release. Matt was thrusting up inside her, holding a steady pattern. He would never know that it was not him that she was thinking of that finally pushed her over the edge. He grabbed her gently and rolled them so that she was now underneath him. He pumped his hips faster, fucking her into the bed. She wrapped her ankles around his back and gripped his shoulders, encouraging him to finish.

The door of the balcony was unlocked. Scar made no noise as he slid it open and ducked inside. His eyes were locked on the figures he could see through the wall. Lex's voice wafted back towards him. She was moaning her pleasures and Scar bristled at the audacity the other male was showing. The dual wrist blades extend from his gauntlet without thought. The smell of Lex's arousal permeated the air as he stalked silently towards her room. He could see her now, and he could see the ooman male on top of her as well. His tusks clicked together as he watched them copulate in utter silence. His eyes locked on her face as she writhed beneath the ooman.  _ His _ partner.

Lex leaned her head back and closed her eyes as Matt let out a low groan and roughly pumped twice more inside her before holding himself in and cumming. Luckily she was on the pill and has no reason to worry. He was panting above her and she looked back him, sweaty face and dark hair disheveled. His arms quivered from holding himself up, but he remained inside her. She smiled at him, but she is unsatisfied. She had an orgasm yes, but it wasn’t enough. She wouldn't tell him so though, it was not his fault she visualized another. So she took her hand and laid it on his cheek, lifting to kiss him gently on the lips.

His mandibles flared beneath his mask as the smell of the male surrounded Scar's female. That was enough. He moved without sound as he buried his claws in the ooman's lower back and grabbed the base of the spine. Blood splattered across the wall, Lex and Scar as he pulled it from the body with one smooth motion. There was a scream from the ooman male that was cut off abruptly. Scar's female was shrieking as the corpse fell across her, pumping blood for a few more seconds. The Yautja roared as he dropped his cloaking and wrenched the body from hers, sending it crashing to the floor, blood splashing everywhere. The skull dropped from his paw as he reached forward and jerked Lex up to her feet by her arm roughly, straight against his hard body.

Lex screamed at the top of her lungs as Matt’s body lays lifeless on top of her, his spine torn out and blood pouring like a geyser from his back. She had no time to even comprehend what happened when he was suddenly torn from her and a large, bloody hand hoisted her up by her arm, almost ripping it out of its socket. She stumbled, unable to move her legs as the grip on her arm becomes agonizing. She tried to fight the intruder, crying and swinging at him, struggling to get out of his grasp, absolutely terrified. Her heart was hammering out of her chest.

He growled in arousal as she landed a few hits against his hide. He trilled at her in excitement. It was a good thing she wanted to mate because he wasn't giving her a choice now. That stinking male had left his scent all over her body, it had to be removed, and replaced with his. Scar snarled from behind his mask, his roar animalistic, and retracted his wrist blades. He pulled her naked body against his armoured one, flattening her breasts against his chest as his other bloody paw grabbed her fleshy ass, his claws digging in. 

Her body froze in place as her eyes widened to saucers. That roar…she knew that sound. She tipped her head back slowly, recognizing the mask of her big alien from Antarctica. What the fuck?  _ He _ was here?  _ How was he here _ ?  _ He killed _ Mathew! She cried harder as she was flattened against him, the cold metal of his armor biting into her skin. She yelped as his sharp claws dug into her ass. Lex tried again in vain to push away from him, tears escaping her eyes, “Scar?! What the fuck are you doing?!”

He purred at her, pushing her lower body against his stomach. Scar doesn't pay any attention to her ooman words. He was focused on her body, and the smell of her arousal and his own stench. He has better control over his dau-shui now, and he was releasing it unabashed. He let go of her arm just long enough to reach down his body to unclasp his belt. It clattered to the floor unceremoniously, leaving him in his loincloth. Scar grabbed the back of her neck, keeping her secured against him. His was cock already coming out of his sheath. Lex was clasped to his chest, her feet not touching the ground despite her struggling.

She kicked at him, squirming in his steel grip, “You killed him! You son of a bitch! You…” The fight leaves her as she inhaled a familiar calming aroma, the same scent that she had smelled when they were together in Antarctica. She wants to keep fighting, keep screaming, but with her abdomen crushed against his vibrating one, new sensations travel into her and she found herself curling into him slightly. She couldn’t help it, the vibrations entered her pussy and she melted, breathing him in.  _ This _ . This is what she had been missing.

He turned so that she was against the wall, her back to it, her chest trapped against him. He shoved himself in between her legs, moving his loincloth to the side roughly. The ooman male's stink on his female insulted him. She was his partner. His lubricated yellow cock stood tall between her legs. He pushed his hips against her, rubbing his ridges along her slit.  


"You're Mine!" He snarled in his language as he impaled her without warning, he'd lowered his head so that the mouth of his mask was not far from her ear.

Lex shrieked as he speared her on his cock, forcing himself all the way inside her. Even with having sex with her now-dead lover, she was nowhere near prepared to take his massive dick, his tip nearly pierced through her cervix. Her walls squeezed around him, trying to force him out every time he withdrew from her. She clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth against the intense pain that was slowly turning into pleasure. Blood smeared the walls where she tried in vain to push him away, conflicting emotions running through her head. She wanted to be pissed, she is scared out of her mind, but with this alien pounding inside her body and holding her close, she can do nothing but let him have his way. She whimpered with each thrust, tears pouring out of her eyes in fear.

He lowered his head to rub his brow against her hair. His dau-shui was thick in the air, blending with her smell. It mixed sweetly with the smell of death and blood. He purred and rocked his hips into her, his knot pushing against her entrance. He knew he couldn't breed her now, but that didn't matter. He was filling her womb with his seed to flush the other male out. She would never bear another's pups. He would see to it. Her womb belonged to him.

His cock was pummeling that one spot inside her that made her see stars. She could barely breathe, her legs spread at an uncomfortable angle and her toes barely touched the floor. Her nails dug into his huge forearms that were keeping her up, her abdomen tightening with each pump of his hips. She was sure to be bleeding, her pussy stretched to its limit, but none of it mattered. He was here, he came back, despite her leaving him. She was unable to be upset anymore with his musk surrounding her and his cock so deep inside her pussy. Her hand flew to her clit and she rubbed her pearl back and forth vigorously, pushing herself higher and higher.

He glanced down to watch her hand rubbing at her cunt. His purr faltered, and he stopped pumping his hips. What was she doing? His head tilted to the side, his dreads sliding with the movement. He used one paw to grab her wrists and pull them up over her head, his focus remained on her cunt lips parted by his shaft. His mask zoomed in on the button hidden there, swollen and standing to attention. He reached down with his other hand and circled the nub slowly with his sharp claw, feathering the little button of flesh. He raised his head to look at her facial reaction.

She whined pathetically when he stopped moving, trying to ground back against him. Fuck, she had been so close! He took her hands and forced them up on the wall, her body now straining and constricting her lungs. She wanted to yell at him for stopping, but when he put his large hand back down to her abused cunt, her eyes rolled back. He was playing with her clit, making her moan his name, “Yes. S-Scar. Just like that.” She wiggled her hips as much as she could, trying to get him to rub at the speed she was going previously.

He circled the nub again, this time he pumped his hips at the same time. Scar growled as she mewled. Oh yes… he liked her noises. He was going to mount her on that bed now. Her cunt was milking him when he pulled out and moved her none too gently to the bed. He pushed her head down on the mattress and raised her ass. He crouched behind her and hilted himself in her heat in one swift thrust. He growled, and he pounded into her hard, hearing her cries as her cunt got wetter. He had missed this. She was his female. His long arm reached around and he rubbed at the flesh between her legs as he plundered her depths.

Lex is delirious at this point, practically begging him to fuck her harder, faster, deeper. He complied with brutal efficiency. His fingers rubbed her clit, his cock reached depths she forgot she had. She screamed as fluid gushed from her pussy, finally granting her release. Her juices mix with the blood soaked sheets and her nails rip at the fabric. Her cunt squeezed his cock rhythmically and she cried his name over and over again. Her pearl on fire from his ruthless attention. The sensation became too much, and she whined at the over stimulation. He didn't stop, and she could already feel another one building up twice as fast, her muscles tightening in anticipation.

Scar's purr faltered at the sound of his scales slapping her flesh. She was soaking him, her cunt grabbing at his dick, those walls gripping him harder than anything he has ever felt. Paya… he was not going to last. This pleasure was worth the mockery he'd endured on the clanship. He bent over her ass, his claws grab at her neck, holding his weight and keeping her head down as he snapped his hips harder into her. His finger does not stop rubbing at the soaked fleshy nub. He wanted her mad with want of him. To drive away the other male from her mind.

She mewled when his claws grasped at her neck, feeling helpless and completely at his mercy. His hips bounce off her faster, his fingers on her pulsing clit shooting electrified sparks all throughout her abused body. She came on his fingers a second time, her pussy contracting again and again, tightening around his cock. She couldn't take this for much longer. She knew what would happen when he ejaculated. It was going to hurt a lot, but she didn't care. She needed to feel it, that huge ball of flesh locking her with her alien lover. She whined in her throat, “Scar…please.”

He growled and both his claws moved to grab her ass, spreading the cheeks wide as he pulled her against him over and over again. Her words fell over him like warm haze. She was begging for him. He growled again and pulled her harder against him. He would give it to her. He straightened behind Lex and pushed himself inside her roughly. His mandibles flared and he trilled as his knot popped into her body and he pierced her cervix. He roared, she screamed, as he flooded her womb with Yautja seed, the only seed her womb deserved. He bent over her, and then slowly let himself fall to the side of her, spooning her now that he was locked inside his female. Scar pulled her back to his front and purred for her.

It was just as painful as she remembered and she let out a scream that was sure to wake the neighbors. She felt him cum, overflowing her pussy to the point of seeping out her stretched opening. Bliss clouds her vision and she closed her eyes against the waves of euphoria, feeling him pulse inside her used and battered body. She didn't notice as he laid her down and curled up behind her, too focused on trying to breathe through the excruciating pain of his cock invading her womb. She was drenched in blood, sweat, and her own juices, but, truth be told, she has never been more content in her life either except at this moment. Well, beside the last time she was with him. Would he stay with her this time? She shivered against the chill of her cold apartment, her teeth chattering, “You came back…”

He purred heavily, his arms wrapping around her front. Her bed was creaking heavily under his weight, but there was no place he would rather be than right here with Lex, his cock buried in her warm, wet cunt. Her smaller body was adapted perfectly to his, he wanted to take her hunting. He nodded his head, not realizing she couldn't see him. Of course he came back. She was his partner. He would always come back to her. He was hers as much as she was his. His arm slowly went down her body, spreading her legs wide with very deliberate movements. His long fingers touched at her core, where they were forcefully joined by his knot, and then his claws were circling her nub gently, barely touching her. 

She winced when he touched her, so overly sensitive, her tortured clit swollen, but she arched into his fingers, always eager for his attentions. She was his now, for him to do whatever he wanted. His fingers circled her pearl gently, increasing in pressure and rhythm until she cried out, cumming once more on his hand, more fluid squirting out of her. She shook uncontrollably, her cunt already unable to clench around his knot as it wanted to. The shocks run up her spine, almost causing her to pass out. She swallowed thickly as he continued to abuse her clit, the little nub pulsing angrily. She grabbed his palm, trying to force him to stop as she whimpered, “It hurts.”

Scar growled, his breath leaving him in a huff as he stopped attacking the small button of skin. Her words translated. Pain was not his intent. They were locked together, he wanted to keep pleasuring her. He raised his slick paw to her hip, rubbing her scent over her skin, wiping away the other male. He purred for her, wrapping his big arms around her securely. He would discuss her coming with him after his knot deflated. If she refused again, he would string up the male in her home as a warning to the others. Actually he was going to do that anyways now that he was thinking about it. It would keep her safe and alone when he was not on the Blue planet.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he relented and took his hand away, laying it on her hip and rubbing her side. She shut her eyes, letting his warmth sink into her and his purr calm her racing heart. Her vaginal muscles are aching, but she relaxed against him, waiting for his erection to go down. What would she do now? Mathew was dead, and she should feel worse about that than she does, but having Scar back in her life was more important to her than that other guy. How was she going to get his body out of her apartment? She truly was fucked if the neighbors called the police with all the screaming she did. There was no way to turn this around. She only has one option left. She turned her head so she could see the eyes of his mask, “Scar?” He rumbled and tilted his head down towards her, “I want to go with you.”


End file.
